Can It Be Our Party?
by It's Rin
Summary: Jung Yunho, seorang single parent yg menjalin kasih dengan partner kerjanya Kim Jaejoong. Bersama ketiga sahabatnya yang lain Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, dan Shim Changmin mereka bekerja mewujudkan pernikahan impian para kliennya. Apakah pernikahan impian dapat terjadi di dalam kehidupan Yunho dan Jaejoong sendiri?
1. Chapter 1

Can it Be Our Party?

Chrissy, sarapan dulu nak." Kalimat bernada lembut mengalun dari arah dapur. Harum roti yg telah dipanggang menghias pagi itu. Sambil si lelaki itu menyeduh secangkir kopi untuknya, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yg menuruni tangga. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya yg dibalut oleh kaos bertuliskan salah satu club baseball yg nampak usang, dan tersenyum lebar seketika setelah melihat gadis kecil yg cantik dihadapannya. " _Hey, daddy_." Sapa anak manis itu. " _Hey, princess_." Jawab sang ayah. Mereka sarapan pagi seperti biasanya. Tidak ada percakapan penting pagi itu. Namun sang anak sempat mengingatkan ayahnya untuk datang ke pertemuan orang tua satu minggu lagi.

Berhentilah mereka disebuah sekolah dasar. Sang ayah tidak banyak bicara pagi itu. Matanya entah menuju kemana. Sang anak melepaskan sabuk pengaman. Ia tampak sedikit merapikan seragam sekolahnya. "Semangat untuk pagi ini, _princess_!" kata sang ayah menyemangati putrinya. " _Thanks_ _daddy_. Tapi sepertinya _daddy_ lah yg butuh kalimat itu." Sang ayah tertawa kecil mendengarkan ucapan cerdas putrinya. Memang ia anak cerdas. Cryssantia, atau ayahnya biasa memanggilnya Chrissy. Baru kelas dua sekolah dasar, namun ia memang anak yg cerdas. Kemampuan bahasanya melebihi anak-anak seusianya. Peringkat akademisnya memang bukan yg pertama disekolah. Tapi Chrissy jagonya dalam hal seni dan bahasa. Ayahnya, Jung Yunho berkebangsaan Korea. Pria ini berencana menyekolahkan anaknya di sekolah seni nanti, setelah ia mengetahui bakat sang anak.

 _"So what_?" tanya sang ayah dengan sedikit melirik ke arahnya.

" _Daddy_ memikirkan untuk pulang ke Korea?" senyum sang ayah menghilang sejenak. Kemudian muncul lagi, "Hmmm…..maafkan _daddy_ karena semalam pulang larut. Nanti malam kita bicarakan ya. Okay?"

" _Deal_?"

" _Deal, princess_." Jawab Jung Yunho dengan senyuman lembut sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Okay." Chrissy beranjak keluar dari mobilnya seraya berkata _"Love you, dad."_

 _"Love you too, honey._ " Dan sang ayah pun melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat ia bekerja.

….

Kim Junsu terlihat sibuk membaca sejumlah email dari kliennya.

" _Good morning_ , Junsu-yah."

"Hmmmmm. Morning." Sapaan Yunho hanya terdengar sepintas lalu saja. Yunho mendekati Junsu lalu bertanya, "Apa ada klien lainnya?" "Banyak hyung!" Yunho terlonjak kaget sambil menutup telinganya.

"Aww! Tidak usah berteriak! Aishhh…. Sudahlah kau tangani itu." Ujarnya sambil bergegas ke arah lain. "Yoochun-ah, bagaimana dengan tanaman dan bunga-bunganya? Acara tiga hari lagi. Ingat, kita punya dua event."

"Tenang saja hyung, semua oke." Jawabnya meyakinkan.

"Good. Changmin-ah? Kemana anak itu?" Yunho mencari Changmin kesana kemari. Tidak ditemukannya.

"Hyung, Changmin sedang pergi ke supplier. Ia harus mengecek bahan makanan." Ujar Yoochun.

"Oh. Okay."

"Kau tidak menanyakan kemana Jaejoong-hyung?" tanya Yoochun tiba-tiba.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terlihat habis kata ketika ditanya hal itu. Ia tidak berani membalikkan badan kearah Yoochun. Terkadang sahabatnya itu bisa mengintimidasinya.

"Aku tahu ia baik-baik saja." Ujar Yunho singkat lalu beranjak pergi, meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Diruangannya ini, ruangan yang sederhana. Tidak begitu besar. Namun ruangan itulah yang menjadi saksi bisu kreativitasnya, keringatnya, tawanya, airmatanya. Ada fotonya yg tengah berlibur bersama sang putri di Niagara Falls setahun yang lalu. Tumpukan buku sketsa dan buku-buku catatan disebelah kiri. Dibelakangnya, jendela besar yang menampilkan kemegahan New York city. Jalanan sibuk, pekerja berlalu lalang. Inilah kehidupan Jung Yunho selama hampir lima belas tahun di negeri orang. Ia dan keempat sahabatnya bertemu di sekolah desain saat kuliah dulu. Mereka memiliki ide untuk mewujudkan pernikahan impian para kliennya. Usaha yg dirintis mulai dari jualan bunga bersama Yoochun, menarik perhatian pelanggan bersama dengan si ramah Junsu, dan kemudian mendesain gaun pengantin bersama Jaejoong. Kemudian ternyata Changmin bukan hanya jago makan, tapi ia adalah ahli masak yg handal. Tanpa mereka Yunho bukanlah apa-apa.

Ia menghela nafas sejenak. Terlintas bayangan putrinya di sekolah. Putri yg beranjak dewasa. Ingat betul ia saat semasa kuliah ia terlibat one night stand dengan seorang gadis Amerika. Yunho tidak pernah mencintainya. Ia dan gadis itu mabuk berat saat pesta dirumah salah satu teman Yunho. Kemudian gadis itu hamil dan lahirlah Chrissy.

#flashback

" _I'm pregnant with your child."_

" _No kidding."_

" _I wasn't" Yunho tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Julia duduk disebelahnya saat itu. Bukan disaat romantis seperti di film-film. Ini saat istirahat kelas, dan Yunho sedang makan siang, dan Julia terlihat biasa saja._

" _Lalu apa yg akan kita lakukan. Orang tuaku di Korea akan membunuhku jika mereka tahu ini. Kita masih muda, Julia."_

" _Aku tahu, tapi….ah…..aku akan aborsi." Jawab gadis itu enteng._

" _What?! You crazy!"_

" _Kenapa? Anak ini juga ada karena kesalahan kita berdua. Tidak mungkin aku membesarkannya. Menjadi teenage mom tidak semudah mengikuti video tutorial di youtube." Yunho terdiam. Makan siangnya terasa hambar hari itu. Kemudian ia membuat keputusan spontan,_

" _Baiklah. Aku yg akan membesarkannya. Tanpa dirimu." Mata Julia terbelalak kaget bukan main._

" _Is it a good idea?" tanyanya._

" _Aku tidak tahu. Tapi jangan bunuh bayi itu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku ayahnya."_

" _Tapi aku tidak mau menikahimu." Kalimat itu membuat Yunho tidak nyaman. Ia tahu bahwa tidak ada cinta sama sekali disini. Namun bisakah Julia tidak berkata seperti itu? Itu cukup memyakitkan._

" _Kita tidak perlu menikah."_

" _Ya, tapi aku tidak mau hidup dengan beban anak. Aku punya mimpi, Yunho."_

" _Pergilah. Pergilah setelah anak itu lahir. Biarkan ia bersamaku. Tapi, aku minta satu hal."_

" _Apa?"_

 _Yunho berdeham, dan ia menatap Julia dalam-dalam._

" _Kau tidak aku izinkan untuk mengetahui jenis kelamin anak ini. Lalu setelah kau melahirkan, aku minta kau untuk tidak melihat wajahnya. Setelah itu, pergilah sejauh mungkin dan jangan pernah kembali lagi." Suasana hening seketika. Yunho menahan emosinya selama perbincangan dengan Julia. Ia sedikit kaget bahwa ternyata hanya dirinya lah yang harus merasa bertanggung jawab atas anaknya. Gadis itu, tidak peduli sama sekali._

" _Baiklah." Kata Julia singkat lalu beranjak pergi._

 _#flashback end_

Sejak saat itu Yunho berusaha untuk orang-orang yg mempunyai mimpi. Ia berharap setiap orang menghargai mimpi mereka. Ia berharap agar mimpi-mimpi orang lain bisa bisa terwujud tanpa harus menyakiti orang yg lain.

Ia menatap keluar jendela. Masih pagi untuk bersedih. Selalu bersedih setiap kali ia mengingat kejadian itu. Seseorang mengetuk pintu dari luar. Tok tok tok…kemudian seseorang membuka pintu ragu-ragu.

"Kim Jaejoong. Masuklah." Ujarnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Ah….baiklah." Jaejoong tampak sedikit kaku. Namun ia berusaha menghilangkan semua itu. Ia mendekati kursi yg berhadapan dengan si pemilik Eastdream Organizer, Jung Yunho.

"Yunho-yah….ini beberapa desain gaun yg sudah kubuat untuk next clien." Yunho membalikkan badannya. Kemudian mata mereka beradu. Yunho melihat sosok indah dihadapannya. Jaejoong sangat mempesona pagi itu. Ia mengenakan keneja biru langit, sebiru langit kota New York. Dengan kacamata yg menghiasi wajahnya bagaikan lukisan alam indah dengan bingkai emas. Wajahnya dengan sedikit poni yang menutupi, menambahkan kesan lembut namun stylish. Warna almond itu…..membuat Yunho terpana.

"Yunho…..? Yunnie?" katanya sambil melambaikan tangan di wajah Yunho.

"Ah….emmmm…..mana sini biar kulihat." Yunho mengambil sketsa Jaejoong dan mengeceknya. Indah. Cerdas. Seperti biasa.

"Yunnie kau masih marah padaku?" Tanyanya. Yunho tidak menjawab. Jari-jarinya yang sibuk tampak melambat pada kertas sketsa itu. Ia menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. Dilihatnya sepasang mata bulat itu. Ah, tidak bisa. Ia harus bisa mengalahkan godaan. Tapi, kapankah Yunho bisa menolak pesona Kim Jaejoong?

"Katakan sesuatu. Jangan diamkan aku." Ujar si bibir cherry itu. Tidak ada suara yg keluar dari mulut Yunho.

"Baiklah. Aku memang belum siap Yun. Belum siap menerima keluargamu. Aku tidak tahu apa yg harus kulakukan ketika kelak mereka memakiku karena cinta kita."

"Aku sudah bilang kan jika aku akan melindungimu?" tanya Yunho sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Aku…..takut…."

"Berarti kau tidak percaya jika aku akan menjagamu?" Jaejoong tidak bisa mengungkapkan sepatah kata. Dadanya terasa sakit. Air mata hampir jatuh di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku mempercayaimu Yun. Sungguh."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Apakah mereka tahu jika kau itu gay?" Yunho menelan salivanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Apa kau sudah bilang anakmu tentang siapa aku?"

"Dia tahu kau, Jae. Dia pun akrab denganmu."

"bukan itu maksudmu. Apa putrimu tahu, siapa aku?" Jaejoong memberi penekanan terhadap kata-katanya. Yunho terdiam.

"Apa kau akan benar-benar mau menggandeng tanganku di hadapan banyak orang?" Tanya Jaejoong meminta kepastian. Namun Yunho benar-benar diam. Tak sepatahpun kata terucap dari mulutnya.

"Yunnie….kau mengacihkanku selama beberapa hari karena aku tidak siap bertemu kedua orang tuamu. Lalu sekarang aku bertanya hal ini, namun kau diam saja. Lalu apa yg harus aku lakukan? Mengacuhkanmu juga? Kau itu mau menang sendiri. Sudahlah Yun. Dadaku sakit." Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Yunho.

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi hari di hari Kamis, satu hari menjelang hari H dari seorang clien dari Cassiopeia wedding organizer "Dreams, are meant to be true". Seperti mottonya, Cassiopeia wedding organizer menginginkan mimpi para kliennya akan pernikahan impian bisa terwujud. Gedung lima lantai yg didominasi warna broken white dan gold terlihat cukup sibuk. Ada satu truk yg terparkir, terlihat sedang menurunkan beberapa bahan makanan untuk keperluan katering. Changmin, berada disana untuk memastikan semua hal tepat jumlahnya, hitungannya, daan kebersihannya. Ia mengontrol para pekerja menurunkan barang-barang hingga masuk ke gudang penyimpanan.

Cuaca hari itu cukup hangat. Si pria bertubuh paling tinggi diantara keempat sahabatnya itu sedikit melirik ke arah gedung-gedung bertingkat kota New York. Ia melihat sekeliling. Ia menyukai hal ini. Maksudnya melihat bayangan-bayangan para pencakar langit yg diterpa cahaya matahari pagi. Di kejauhan ia melihat Jaejoong jalan tergopoh-gopoh. Changmin tersenyum melihat hyungnya karena sebentar lagi pasti akan ada…"Satu laté dan donut glaze biasa. Makanlah." Ujar Jaejoong tanpa basa-basi. Ia sudah tahu betul menu sarapan Changmin, dan Changmin tahu betul jika hyungnya tidak mungkin salah atau bahkan lupa. Jaejoong menggunakan transportasi subway setiap hari menuju dan pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Jadi setiap pagi ia akan mampir sebentar untuk membeli kopi untuknya dan Changmin. Terkadang donut atau bagel untuk sarapan. Tidak ada waktu untuk memasak.

"Terima kasih, hyung!" seru Changmin sambil mengunyah donut gula pemberian Jaejoong.

"Ya." Sahut Jaejoong singkat.

"I love you, hyung!" Jaejoong hanya mengacungkan jempolnya. Tidak lama ponsel Changmin bergetar, menunjukkan ada pesan masuk. Ia merogoh sakunya. Sambil menyeruput kopi laténya, ia membaca perlahan. Raut wajahnya berubah.

" _Aku meeting dan akan pulang terlambat. Jemput aku jam 7 nanti dikantor. Jangan terlambat_."

Changmin hanya membalas singkat, "Ya." Sebagai jawaban dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

….

Gedung sederhana dengan tanda "CASSIOPEIA" itu terlihat sangat simple. Lantai 1 digunakan sebagai lobby, ruang pertemuan, dan ruang konsultasi untuk para klien tentang konsep pernikahan mereka. Berarti, ruangan Kim Junsu ada disana. Pria berwajah imut-imut kedatangan kliennya yg akan melangsungkan resepsi dalam tiga hari lagi. Sebenernya tidak perlu datang lagi untuk konsultasi, tapi mungkin karena kepribadian Junsu yg bersahabat, para klien sengaja datang untuk mengobrol singkat.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi. Oh my God, inilah weekend terakhirku sebagai seorang gadis." Ujar sang klien. Dengan ekspresi penuh semangat dan tatapannya yg mengawang sesuatu.

"Ya, Caren. Kau akan segera menjadi nyonya. Setelah itu kau akan menjadi ibu. Kemudian melihat anak-anakmu tumbuh dewasa dan menikah juga sepertimu." Ujar Junsu sambil tersenyum.

"ahh, tidak secepat itu Junsu."

"Kehidupan itu cepat sekali. Hanya terkadang manusia terlena."

"By the way, aku sangat menyukai semuanya. Kerja kalian luar biasa. Aku suka sekali konsep undangannya, konsepnya, and all the flowers, but mostly adalah gaun pernikahanku. Jaejoong hebat. Ia jenius. Oh….sungguh aku gemetaran." Jaejoong memang hebat. Tangannya begitu luar biasa. Otaknya begitu brilliant. Ia seperti seorang pembaca pikiran yg mampu membaca pikiran tentang apa yg diinginkan kliennya.

Sang klien pun beranjak dari ruangan. Meninggalkan Junsu sendirian. Ia berfikir untuk ke ruangan Jaejoo g sebentar. Ia kadang penasaran dengan apa yg dibuat hyungnya. Walau ia tahu, ketika ia masuk kedalam ruangan Jaejoong, si pria cantik itu akan cuek sekali padanya. Ia hanya berbicara ketika ditanya. Sementara tangannya sibuk, dan mulutnya juga sibuk memberikan instruksi pada para asistennya.

Junsu menapaki langkahnya sambil berlari kecil menuju lantai tiga yang penuh warna. Jaejoong suka warna-warna. Seluruh dinding di lantai itu memiliki konsep. Terkadang Jaejoong merogoh uang pribadinya untuk merombak ulang cat dinding atau wallpaper disana. Junsu berdiri disisi pintu ruangan Jaejoong yg terbuka sebagian. Ia menyandarkan bahunya disisi pintu. Mengamati Jaejoong yg sedang merapikan gaun pengantin sang klien bersama tiga asistennya. Semua asistennya wanita, dua diantaranya masih gadis dan seorang ibu. Entah apa sebenarnya, Jaejoong terlihat lebih bersinar disitu. Pantas saja sang boss, Yunho, naksir padanya. Bukankah banyak wanita cantik atau pria cantik laainnya dikota New York yang bisa ia kencani. Saking cintanya Jung Yunho pada Jaejoong, mereka belum pernah menyentuh Jaejoong sedikitpun. Begitu pikir Junsu.

Ia melangkah masuk dan mengamati gaun pesanan Caren, si klien yg sangat super excited itu. Gaun putih bersih tanpa lengan dengan bagian punggung yang terbuka. Gaun ini simpel, ada tambahan flower crown dari bunga peony dan dedaunan kecil2 yg Junsu tidak tahu apa namanya. Seperti yg Caren minta, bohemian style. Sederhana, namun unik. Sang pria akan mengenakan baju kemeja putih biasa, tanpa vest atau coat. Celana hitam. Tapi kemeja putih itu tidak di design biasa oleh Jaejoong. Di bagian kerah ada tertulis inisial kedua mempelai, "C & T" Caren dan Tom. Ada juga empat pasang pakaian untuk para bridesmaid dan best men. Tom dan Caren sama-sama menyukai warna orange, jadi pakaian para pengapit dibuat senada orange dan disesuaikan dengan warna senja sore yg akan menjadi momen pemberkatan mereka.

"Junsu-yah."

"Hey, hyung."

"Kau sedang tidak ada tamu yang berkunjung?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengecek sentuhan terakhir dan mengatakan "perfect."

"Hyung, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menuju sofa empuk berwarna maroon dan merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Aku lihat kau dan Yunho hyung tidak sedang dalam komunikasi yg baik akhir-akhir ini." Jaejoong mendesah pelan. "Tampaknya begitu?" tanya Jaejoong bernada ingin meyakinkan Junsu.

"Ya…sepertinya sih."

"Aku hanya sedang lelah, Junsu-yah." Jawab Jaejoong sambil memijit keningnya perlahan.

"Hyung katakan padaku." Jaejoong terdiam. Ia menatap ke langit-langit. Keheningan tercipta. Jika ko disinya sudah seperti itu, maka Junsu pun tidak akan menuntut jawaban lagi.

"Ia ingin pulang ke Korea."

"Lalu?"

"Ia ingin membawaku dan dikenalkan kepada keluarganya." Junsu terlihat bingung.

"Bukankah itu bagus hyung? Berarti ia serius padamu."

"Entah kenapa aku takut."

"Waeyo?"

"Orang tua Yunho mungkin tidak tahu jika anaknya gay. Dan pasangan gay adalah sangat benar-benar tabu. Sebenarnya aku takut jika aku sedih…" Jaejoong menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, "lagipula ia tidak pernah mau jujur terhadap dirinya sendiri bahwa kami saling mencintai."

"Maksudmu ia menyembunyikan hubungan kalian?"

"ya….tidak…..ah entahlah Su-ie. Ia tidak pernah menggandeng tanganku selain digedung ini. Atau di apartmenku. Mungkin Chrissy juga tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya dalam kehidupan ayahnya. Jadi aku takut. Terlalu takut untuk semua ini."

Junsu meraih pundak Jaejoong dan mengusapnya. Ia paham betul apa yg sedang terjadi.

"Kau harus bicara pada Yunho-hyung. Siapa tahu ini Cuma perasaan sepihak."

"Ia tidak mau bicara padaku, Su-ie…."Jaejoong terisak, "Aku lebih baik dipukul, dan masalahnya selesai, daripada aku didiamkan terus seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu lagi." Jaejong pun menangis. Tanpa mereka sadari, Jung Yunho berada di sisi luar ruangan itu, mendengar percakapan mereka. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit.

…...

Changmin melajukan mobilnya cukup kencang malam itu. Pukul tujuh lebih lima belas menit. Sang pacar memintanya untuk menjemputnya pukul tujuh tepat. Namun pekerjaan membuatnya teelambat. Ia tahu apa yg akan ia hadapi nanti. Tepat didepan sebuah gedung perkantoran, yg jaraknya hanya 10 menit dari gedung Cassiopeia, telah berdiri seorang perempuan cantik. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan bosan. Ia menenteng tasnya sambil membawa map disisi tangan kanannya. Tibalah Changmin disana dan tidak berani menatap wajah sang kekasih. Mia Zhang, kekasih Changmin yg sudah dipacari selama enam bulan ink adalah wanita karir. Ia hidup mandiri, jauh dari negara asalnya. Ia pandai, tegas, disiplin. Itu yg membuat Changmin menyukainya. Namun emosionalnya tidak bisa dibendung.

"Mia, masuklah." Pinta Changmin.

"Tidak." Jawabnya tegas. Ayolah….dalam benak Changmin. Ia benci perdebatan ini. Ini sudah malam dan ia sudah sangat lelah.

"Mia, honey. Ayo pulang."

"Kenapa kau terlambat?"

"Aku sedang sibuk sekali, honey. Aku pikir kau tahu itu."

"Aku pikir juga kau akan tahu jika aku menunggu lama disini. Aku berdiri. Dengan sepatu hak tinggi."

"Siapa yg suruh kau memakai hak tinggi ?" mata Mia terbelalak atas ucapan Changmin.

"Hey tiang listrik! Kau datang terlambat dan kau marah-marah? Aku yg seharusnya memarahimu.!"

"Perempuan itu aneh. Sudah tahu bikin capek, malah tetap dipakai. Huh!"

"Changmin-ahhhh! Aku benci kau!"

"Kau pulang saja sendiri." Ujar Changmin. Mia membatu mendengar ucapan Changmin. Ia merengutkan dahinya. Mereka terdiam. Mia akhirnya membuka sendiri pintu mobilnya dan Changmin masih berada diluar.

"Changmin-ah!" terdengar teriakan dari dalam mobil.

"Kenapa?! Ada kecoa terbang?"

"Changmin-ah ayo pulang! Sekarang!" dan akhirnya Changmin masuk ke mobil, dan mereka meninggalkan tempat itu. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam. Sesampainya mereka di sebuah apartement Mia, Mia segera melepaskan sabuk pengaman. Tangan Changmkn menahannya.

"Tunggu." Changmin meraih tangan Mia, kemudian ia mengecup keningnya. "Selamat malam, lekas tidur ya." Ujar Changmin. Mia tersenyum, "Selamat malam, honey. Hati-hati dijalan." Kata Mia sambil mengusap pipi Chanhmin.

…...

Jung Yunho sedang membereskan piring-piring bekas makan malam, sementara putrinya tampak sudah tertidur. Ia menatap ke arah jendela. Hujan. Ia mendesah pelan, kemudian beranjak menuju kamar tidur putrinya. Didapatinya sang daddy's princesss sudah tertidur dan lupa merapikan buku-bukunya. Yunho ambil buku-buku itu lalu segera memasukkan ke dalam tas sekolah sang anak yg bergambar unicorn. Ia tahu, karena sang anak biasanya sudah pasti merapikan buku pelajaran untuk keesokan harinya. Ia mengusap wajah cantik sang anak. Mengamatinya dengan cermat. Mengusap anak rambut disekitar dahinya. Memperhatikan kulit tangannya hingga ke jari-jemari dan ia mendapati sang anak lupa memotong kuku. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera mengambil gunting kuku untuk merapikan kuku-kuku tangan sang anak. Setelah semuanya beres, ia pastikan seragam sekolah sang anak sudah siap dipakai besok pagi. Yunho mematikan lampu kamar Chrissy dan menuju sofa ruang tamu. Ia harus bicara pada Jaejoong segera, pikirnya. Ia coba menghubungi nomor ponsel Jaejoong yg ia simpan sebagai my honey bunny dalam kontaknya. Tidak aktif. Sunyi senyap. Bagaikan malam yg terdiam karena terbuai hujan malam itu.


	3. Chapter 3

Wahhhhh aku baru update lagi nih. SORRY…Tadinya beneran pengen konsisten tapi mendadak mengalami kesibukan di tempat kerja, dan kesibukan baca buku. Aku punya target untuk memahami buku itu. Jadi aku ceritanya mulai konsisten baca buku-buku science dan sejarah. Udah dibeli lama tapi ga kelar-kelar bacanya. Hahahahaha. Buat para pembaca, selalu review ya. Itu untuk menunjukkan bahwa pembaca itu exist, dan penulis ga kaya orang yang lagi ngomong sendirian aja. Review kalian sangat berharga buatku. Supaya bisa upgrade dan update lagi buat chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Thank you! :3 :*

…

Alunan instrumental mengalun sayup dan lembut sore itu. Pada sebuah kebun asri yang cukup luas nan hijau yang letaknya agak naik sedikit ke sebuah bukit. Menjelang senja, semua persiapan pemberkatan dan resepsi sudah disiapkan. Di ujung kebun yang sederhana itu, yang dijadikan altar pemberkatan sang pengantin nantinya, dihiasi oleh sebuah kusen pintu dari kayu yang terlihat kuno. Kusen itu berwarna putih dengan sedikit noda cat mengelupas di beberapa sisinya. Namun yang membuat altar itu tampak indah adalah, hiasan dedaunan segar di bagian atas dan juga disisi kanan-kirinya dan diselingi oleh bunga-bunga khas musim panas yang segar dan merona. Di bagian atas ada satu _dream catcher (1)_ berwarna senada tergantung lunglai tertiup angin, diapit oleh dua buah lonceng angin kecil, yang bunyinya menambah syahdu momen itu. Pita-pita kecil bergoyang lembut tertiup angin sore musim panas. Ada sekitar tiga puluh kursi berwarna putih yang dihiasi oleh kain-kain berwarna jingga. Dibagian belakang, ada deretan meja hidangan yang tersusun rapi dan cantik. _Centerpiece (2)_ yang terdiri dari bunga mawar warna jingga, dan lilin-lilin yang berwarna senada. Semua sudah siap, hanya menunggu waktunya dimulai.

Di kamar ganti pengantin, Jaejoong tampak berbinar-binar melihat kliennya yang begitu cantik. Ini tentu bukan pertama kalinya seorang Kim Jaejoong mendandani seorang pengantin. Namun baginya, setiap saat adalah suasana yang berbeda. Setiap saat memiliki artinya masing-masing, karena setiap pengantin wanita memiliki pernikahan impiannya dalam versi masing-masing. Setiap pernikahan memiliki makna yang berbeda. Nona Carren Filipelli dengan gaunnya yang menjuntai hingga ke lantai dengan bagian punggung yang terbuka menampilkan sisi lain dari dirinya. Rambutnya yang sebahu dibiarkan terurai, dengan sedikit gelombang pada bagian bawah. Bunga mawar warna jingga dan sedikit _baby's breath (3)_ memahkotai rambutnya yang pirang. Kemudian alas kakinya, seperti yang ia minta dengan tema pernikahan bohemiannya, ia hanya mengenakan _flat sandals (4)._ Tidak mungkin jika _flat sandals_ didesain biasa saja. _Flat sandals_ itu berwarna putih dengan balutan batu permata berkilauan pada _strap_ nya. Sepasang sandal itu terlihat cantik di kaki sang mempelai wanita dengan tambahan bunga aster warna senada. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat sang klien.

"Kim Jaejoong, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih." Ujar Carren dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Jaejoong mendesah pelan, lalu tersenyum, "Tidak, sampai kau sudah bergelar sebagai nyonya Ratliff. "

…

Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Changmin mengawasi acara dari belakang. Mereka duduk-duduk di kursi yang ada di teras belakang dekat acara berlangsung. Acara berlangsung di salah satu kediaman keluarga Carren yang memiliki halaman belakang, sekaligus kebun dibagian belakang rumah yang terbilang sederhana namun indah. Tiga pria ini mengamati berjalannya acara. Saat ini mereka menyaksikan Carren yang didampingi ayahnya berjalan menuju altar dimana sang calon suami sedang menunggunya dengan ekspresi wajah terharu. Ketika pemberkatan dimulai, senja pun turun.

Kim Jaejoong melirik ke arah kertas pada meja jamuan yang bertuliskan nama kedua mempelai _"Carren Filipelli & Thomas Ratliff"_ dan entah mengapa ia tersenyum. "Jaejoong-ah, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau banyak diam?" Tanya Yoochun seketika itu.

"Ah…? Benarkah?" Jaejoong Nampak kikuk.

"Kau sering terlihat melamun. Apa yang beruang besar itu lakukan terhadapmu?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Chunie. Sungguh."

"Perlu aku yang bicara?"

"Tidak, Chun-ie. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jae hyung tidak akan mau bicara, hyung." Ujar Changmin tiba-tiba.

"Hahaha…kenapa begitu, Minnie-yah?"

"Karena Jae hyung sangat mencintai pak boss dan kita tidak boleh tahu apapun tentang mereka." kata Changmin sambil mengunyah sebuah _cupcake blueberry_.

"Minnie sayang…"Ujar Jaejoong keburu disela Changmin.

"Iya, hyung cantik sayaaaaaang…"potong Changmin disusul tawa renyah Yoochun.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya." Jawab Jaejoong, namun kepalanya tertunduk.

"Kau harus ke Korea dengannya sekali-sekali." Ujar Yoochun. Jaejoong terdiam. "Kalian berdua harus bisa mengalahkan ego masing-masing jika menginginkan hubungan yang serius."

Jaejoong mengawang jauh, tatapannya tertumpu pada sesuatu yang kosong. Tidak lama suara tepuk tangan membuyarkannya. "Yeay! Lihat itu. Mereka sudah berciuman! Woohoo…..!" seru Changmin sambil ikut bertepuk tangan.

"Kau pulanglah duluan, Jae. Biar kami yang urus. Kau kelihatan lelah." Kata Yoochun sambil menatap mata sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi acara belum selesai." Bantah Jaejoong.

"Ahh…pulanglah. Buat teh hangat, dan juga mandi air hangat ya."

"Baiklah." Jaejoong akhirnya menurut dan beranjak pergi. Seketika ia mengambil jasnya, Yoochun berkata lagi, "Jika ia mencoba menghubungimu, jawab teleponnya. Atau balas pesan singkatnya. Itu artinya ia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Jaejoong mengangguk dan beranjak pergi.

…...

Yunho selesai menyiapkan makan malam untuk sang anak sebelum ia berpamitan kepada sang anak dan pengasuhnya. Ia akan segera kerumah Jaejoong malam ini. Ia harus bicara. Setidaknya, jika Jaejoong tidak ingin bicara padanya, ia sudah mencoba untuk mampir sebentar ke apartment kekasih cantiknya itu. Ia kemudikan mobil _Aston Martin Volante_ (4) keluaran sekitar tahun 1971 yang ia beli dari seorang kolektor mobil-mobil klasik. Jung Yunho jatuh cinta pada mobil klasik beberapa tahun yang lalu secara tidak sengaja ketika mengobrol dengan salah seorang sahabat yang mengikuti klub mobil-mobil klasik dan mengajak Yunho untuk melakukan _road trip (7)_ ke beberapa negara bagian Amerika Serikat. Sebagai seseorang yang merantau di negeri orang, Jung Yunho dikenal cukup cepat untuk bisa beradaptasi. Bukan karena ia berasal dari keluarga terpandang, tapi karena kepribadiannya yang mudah bergaul.

Malam itu udara musim panas cukup hangat menerpa kulit. Ia menghisap rokoknya sejenak sebelum turun dari mobil dan memasuki apartement Kim Jaejoong. _Tok..tok…tok…_ Yunho menunggu sejenak hingga terdengar suara seseorang membukakan pintu.

"Yunnie.." Berdirilah Jaejoong di hadapannya saat itu. Pemandangan yang menakjubkan baginya. Jaejoong dengan rambutnya yang masih basah dan acak-acakan dengan handuk yang tersampir di bahunya. Yunho terkesima.

"Hey…." Sapa Yunho.

" _Come in_." Jaejoong menyuruhnya masuk.

Yunho melangkahkan kaki dan langsung menuju sofa besar berwarna hijau pastel di tengah ruangan dengan televisi yang menyala di depannya. Jaejoong senang menonton TV _series_ (7). Ia bahkan rela pulang cepat dari kantor untuk menonton tayangan favorit kesayangannya. Jung Yunho tersenyum.

Ruangan yang cukup luas itu ditata sangat apik oleh Jaejoong. Jendela besar ia biarkan terbuka sebagian malam ini. Tirai berwarna fuschia tertiup lembut. Cahaya ruangan itu dibuatnya agak redup, karena Jaejoong tidak suka jika terlalu terang. Selain sofa dibagian tengah, ada meja kerjanya yang ditaruh dekat jendela. Di bagian luar jendela, ada beberapa pot bunga yang sedang mekar. Jaejoong suka menatap keluar jendela saat bekerja. Apalagi ketika sedang turun hujan. Tidak jauh dari ruang tamu, ada dapur kecil disana dengan _bar_ (8) yang bisa digunakan untuk meja makan atau sekedar duduk-duduk.

"Ingin minum apa?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho dari arah dapur.

"Hmm….terserah kau saja lah."

" _Is coffee okay_?"

" _Yeah_." Jawab Yunho singkat. Akhirnya Jaejoong membuatkan dua cangkir kopi. Satu untuk Yunho dan satu untuknya. Ia menuju kearah Yunho yang sedang duduk santai di sofa, dan ia pun duduk disampingnya. "Thanks." Ujar Yunho. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Hanya suara TV yang mengisi ruangan itu. Perlahan Yunho merangkulkan tangannya di bahu Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong pun akhirnya mendekat untuk bersandar kepada si pemilik mata musang itu. Mereka hanya terdiam, seolah mereka tahu bahwa tanpa kata-kata pun mereka bisa saling tahu isi hati masing-masing.

" _Mianhae_ …" ujar Yunho pelan. Jaejoong menoleh ke arahnya, " _Waeyo_?" "Karena aku sangat egois. Aku minta maaf karena memaksamu untuk ikut denganku pulang ke Korea. Aku hanya ingin pulang kampung sebentar sebenarnya, dan aku hanya ingin kau bisa menemaniku. Lalu aku akan mengatakan kepada kedua orang tuaku tentang dirimu."

"Mereka tahu jika kau itu gay?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil kembali menyenderkan kepalanya kebahu Yunho. Yunho agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia mengambil remote TV dihadapannya dan mulai mengganti-ganti channel. Jaejoong menyentuh tangan Yunho, tanda untuk menghentikan tindakannya. Jaejoong mengambil alih remote TV. Ia mulai mengecilkan volume suaranya, hampir tak bersuara. Hanya ada para pemain layar kaca yang dengan mimik wajah mereka di layar. Yunho menghela nafas. Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho, dan menatap matanya seolah menunggu jawaban.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mengatakan kepada mereka ketika aku masih di sekolah menengah. Aku mengatakan jika aku tidak bisa menganggap perempuan dengan sudut pandang yang sama seperti laki-laki pada umumnya."

"Lalu bagaimana reaksi mereka?"

"Mereka hanya diam, dan ayahku mulai sedikit bicara padaku semenjak saat itu."

"Kemudian kau berangkat ke negara ini karena kau pikir setidaknya kau bisa diperlakukan cukup adil."

"Ya. Namun setelah Chrissy lahir, mereka pikir jika aku berubah dan sudah menemukan seorang wanita. Aku jelaskan semua yang terjadi. Namun aku tidak pernah menganggap lahirnya Chrissy dalam kehidupanku sebagai sebuah kesalahan. Barangkali Tuhan mengirim Chrissy supaya aku bisa belajar untuk memiliki tanggung jawab." Ujarnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Dia anak yang cantik." Kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Ya. Dia juga sangat pandai. Terkadang aku menganggap putriku sendiri bukan hanya sebagai anakku, tapi juga sebagai temanku, mentorku, _and my sunny day on the weekend_." Jaejoong membenahi duduknya, kemudian mengusap wajah Yunho perlahan. "Kau adalah ayah yang luar biasa." Yunho tersenyum dan mengecup singkat bibir cherry itu. "Thanks." Ujarnya setelah itu. Ia mengeratkan dekapannya pada Jaejoong.

"Kau harus tahu satu hal, boo. Maafkan aku yang tampak takut dengan hubungan kita. Maafkan karena aku tidak selalu menunjukkan pada orang-orang jika aku mencintaimu. Mulai saat ini, aku janji untuk tidak malu lagi. Karena kupikir jika aku malu, berarti aku membohongi diriku dan juga dirimu. Akan kubuktikan jika aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu." Jaejoong tersenyum lembut sambil memainkan kerah baju Yunho. Ia menyukai aroma ini. Aroma khas Yunho yang hampir tidak pernah berganti selama bertahun-tahun. Ingatannya kembali memutar waktu ketika ia untuk pertama kalinya membelikan parfum untuk Yunho. Yunho sangat senang bukan kepalang kala itu.

"Hmmmm…..aku ingin bertanya satu hal lagi. Boleh?"

"Apa itu?"

"Jika Chrissy adalah _your sunny day on the weekend_ , maka diriku bagimu adalah apa?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Yunho menatapnya singkat dan tertawa.

" _My sunny side up on the plate_. Hahahaha!" Wajah Jaejoong berubah cemberut dan ia memukul bahu Yunho.

"Ah! Yun, serius! Masa aku dibandingkan dengan telur goreng diatas piring?!" ia protes. Wajah Yunho mulai memerah karena tertawa.

"Okay…okay. Hmmmm….apa ya?" Yunho memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Jaejoong dalam-dalam. Ia melanjutkan, "You are my oxygen in breath." Jaejoong lagi-lagi dibuat bingung oleh perkataan Yunho. Ia begitu pandai memainkan kata-kata.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku bisa saja bernafas, tapi tanpa oksigen nafasku tidak berarti."

…

Park Yoochun selesai memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi. Ia langsung memasuki rumahnya. Baru pukul 11.00 malam, namun rumahnya sudah sepi. Ia melangkah perlahan menuju kamar. Lampunya sudah redup. Ia menggantungkan jaketnya dan mulai mengganti pakaiannya. Ia menatap singkat kearah tempat tidur. Yoochun, pria bertubuh sedang itu menatap bayangan wajahnya dicermin. Park yoochun mulai membasuh wajahnya. Ia meraih handuk berwarna abu-abu tua yang menggantung disebelah kanannya.

Selesai membersihkan diri, ia melangkah ke arah tempat tidur. Ia menarik selimutnya dan menemukan sosok ramping dan rapuh itu telah tertidur pulas. Yoochun mengecup keningnya. Kening seorang istri yg telah dinikahinya selama tiga tahun. Seorang istri yang begitu sempurna baginya. Seorang yang istri yang mampu berbagi sedih dan tawa bersamanya, "Hhh…..lagi." Yoochun menemukan sebotol kecil obat anti-depresan dalam genggaman tangan istrinya.

…

"Chrissy, kau boleh duduk disini, dikursi ayah, atau kau boleh berjalan-jalan. Tapi ingat, selalu berhati-hati ya." Ujar Yunho kepada putri cantiknya yang berada nyaman di pangkuannya. Ia membawa Chrissy sepulang sekolah langsung ke tempat kerja karena pengasuhnya hari ini sakit. Jadi, daripada tidak ada yang menjaganya dirumah lebih baik Yunho mengajaknya kemari.

"Ok, _daddy_." Jawab Chrissy dengan manis sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baik, _my princess._ Daddy tinggalkan kau disini sebentar ya. Daddy harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan dulu."

"Diluar? Kenapa? Daddy kan punya ruangan sendiri?" tanyanya agak kecewa ditinggal sang ayah. Yunho tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala sang anak, "Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang tidak selalu bisa dikerjakan didalam ruangan, sayang. Daddy harus mengecek pekerjaan beberapa karyawan disini."

"Contohnya?"

"Contohnya…hmmm…"Yunho berfikir, "Contohnya pekerjaan paman Changmin yang tugasnya mengontrol bahan makanan. Apakah paman Changmin harus membawa semua makanan ke ruangan ayah? Kan tidak muat. Atau paman Yoochun yang akan membawa pohon dengan pot-pot besar kemari. Tentu tidak kan?" Chrissy mulai mengerti.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka, "Yunnie, saatnya makan si….hey! ada princess siapa disini?" Sapa Jaejoong hangat sambil melangkah kearah Yunho dan Chrissy.

"Hey." Jawab Yunho dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Chrissy ikut dengan daddy?"

"Ya paman." Jawab anak itu sopan.

"Pengasuhnya sedang sakit, jadi aku mengajaknya kemari."

"Oh, aku mengerti. Hey bagaimana kalau kita makan siang sama-sama? Aku bawa bekal enak hari ini. Chrissy juga ya."

"Iya." Dengan refleks, Jaejoong meraih tangan Chrissy dan menggandengnya. Mereka tampak sangat akrab. Yunho berjalan dibelakang mereka. Bukan sekali atau dua kali Chrissy mengunjungi kantor ayahnya. Ia sudah akrab dengan semua orang. Yunho menyukai hal itu, ia tidak minder atau merasa aneh karena ia adalah satu-satunya orang diantara mereka berlima yang sudah memiliki anak. Yoochun sangat menyukai anak kecil, tapi semenjak menikah ia belum dikaruniai keturunan. Changmin, ia bertingkah layaknya anak-anak maka terkadang anak-anak bisa langsung akrab dengannya. Junsu, ia sebenanrnya menyukai anak-anak. Tapi entah kenapa anak-anak akan menangis jika didekati olehnya. Kemudian Jaejoong…Jaejoong terlihat mampu membawa dirinya. Seolah-olah seperti seorang ibu. itu penilaian Yunho.

Chrissy duduk disebelah Jaejoong. Ia terlihat begitu nyaman disitu. Terkadang Jaejoong membantunya memotong makanan, memungut sisa makanan yg jatuh dari piring Chrissy jika makannya berantakan.

"Aduh….itu saus spaghettimu kemana-mana, Chrissy-yah. Awas nanti kena baju seragammu. Warnanya kan putih, nanti nodanya sulit dibersihkan." Kata Jaejoong sambil mengambil tissue dan mengelap mulut Chrissy.

"Iya umma….." terdengar suara konyol dari ujung meja dan Jaejoong sudah tahu itu pasti suara Changmin. Mata Jaejoong melotot lalu Changmin tertunduk sambil tertawa. Yunho terbatuk, sepertinya ia tersedak sesuatu. Yoochun dan Junsu hanya bisa tertawa sambil sembunyi-sembunyi.

…

Kamus:

1\. **_Dreamcatcher_** : Sebuah benda buatan tangan yg terbuat dari lingkaran bamboo atau rotan kecil dan anyaman tali ditengahnya. Digunakan dalam kebudayaan bangsa asli Amerika atau biasa kita menyebutnya suku Indian untuk menyaring menangkap mimpi-mimpi buruk dan memberikan mimpi-mimpi indah. Biasanya digantung diatas tempat tidur, namun saat ini dreamcatcher bisa digunakan sebagai benda dekorasi.

2\. **_Centerpiece_** : Benda penting dalam sebuah dekorasi biasanya pada penataan meja jamuan makan. Centerpiece biasa tersusun dari bunga-bungaan atau kombinasi tanaman lain yg sesuai dengan tema.

3\. **_Baby's breath_** : Tanaman bunga dari genus Gypsophila yg masih sebangsa dengan bunga carnation. Bunga ini berwarna putih dan ukurannya kecil-kecil, biasa digunakan sebagai flower bouquet untuk pengantin.

4\. **_Flat sandals_** : sandal teplek, tanpa hak. Kenapa aku memakai objek ini untuk cerita yaitu karena tema wedding disini adalah bohemian, yang biasanya ga pake highheels.

5\. **_Aston Martin Volante_** : mobil klasik buatan Inggris keluaran tahun 1971 (tolong koreksi jika salah ya, reader manis, terutama yg udah tau tentang mobil-mobil klasik).

6\. **_Road trip:_** perjalanan jauh yg dilakukan sekelompok orang atau organisasi atau klub olahraga.

7\. **_Soap opera_** : Kalo di Indonesia teh ibu-ibu nyebutnya sinetron. Hahahaha

8\. **_Bar_** : Ini artinya bukan tempat dugem ya, tapi tempat khusus di deket dapur tuh kalo orang bule biasa menyimpan dan menyajikan alcohol.

9\. **_Thomas Ratliff:_** nama ini aku pakai hasil improvisasi dari nama gitarisnya Adam Lambert yang super kece, Tommy Joe Ratliff.

Okay! So this is chapter 3, guys! Minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya untuk para bias ayang beb Yoochun ya. Aku pinjem namanya aja kok hehehehehe….. Buat yg penasaran tentang apa yg terjadi sama istrinya beb Yoochun. Aku akan ceritain di chapter berikutnya. Stay tuned ya.


End file.
